


What are you going to do?

by integral_love



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integral_love/pseuds/integral_love
Summary: Veth made the decision to leave the Nein. But on the night of her farewell things don't quite go how she expected them to.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	What are you going to do?

The party was well under way when Veth tiptoed through the chateau in search for Caleb. She finally found him on a balcony sitting with his back against the wall. His eyes were shining with an emotion Veth did not want to name.

_“You should be with the others. Celebrating. This is your party…,”_

He said, his voice low.

_“And that is why you should be there.”_

He blinked before turning to look out at the sea. It was dark without the moons in the sky but maybe that in itself was fitting.

_“Forgive me Veth. I am being selfish one last time.”_

Her breath caught in her throat and Veth could feel her hands balling into fists at her sides. How dare he imply this now when she had made her decision. She wanted to stay. For Luc. For…

She needed him to say it. Veth took one step forward, then another until she stood right next to Caleb. Her heart beat an almost painful song in her throat. Every logical part in her mind screamed at her to stop, to let this conversation rest. But she couldn’t. Veth had to know.

_“How Caleb? How are you…?”_

She stopped when Caleb turned. Slowly, as though giving her the option to run – and maybe he was – he reached up and cupped her face with one of his hands. Veth stayed completely still, fixated only on the warmth radiating from his hand and his eyes. And oh, his eyes were filled with so many emotions she had hoped to see, had dreaded to see all at once. She stood over him and he looked up at her like this and maybe that, too, was fitting. When he finally spoke his voice was rough and hesitant like she had heard it so many times when he had laid out his deepest fears and thoughts.

_“Veth the Brave you might be… you are the second love of my life.”_

She reached up to his hand intent on ripping it off, on screaming at him. _‘How dare you say this now when it is too late? How dare you not say it sooner? How dare you say it at all?’_ But as soon as the anger had come it was swallowed by her own selfish desires. Her hand closed securely around his holding him in place. She had made a decision but…

_“What are you going to do about it?”_

Veth’s voice was steady and she sounded more certain than she felt but in spite of her nerves she inched just a little more into Caleb’s space daring him to do something, anything.   
She could almost see his mind go blank and it occurred to her how rare it was to see him this vulnerable. Then he stretched up to her and brushed his lips over hers in the softest of kisses.

Oh.

He pulled back just enough to speak, his breath still on her lips and his voice barely above a whisper.

_“Anything.”_

Then he pressed another kiss to Veth’s lips. This one more certain. It was a promise and a plea wrapped in a show of affection and love. 

_Oh._

It was only after the second kiss that he pulled back enough for Veth to see that he had changed his position, that he was kneeling in front of her, that he was kneeling in front of her, a man praying and pleading at once. Veth had made a decision day ago but in that moment as he breathed her name in the darkness she made another.


End file.
